Grahnye
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Eldigan (Husband) Lachesis (Sister-in-law) Ares (Son) Nanna (Niece) Diarmuid (Nephew) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen = |class = |mirage = |voiceby = |home = Leonster|nationality = Nordion}} Grahnye is a background character from the Jugdral Series of Fire Emblem. Profile Grahnye is Eldigan's wife and the mother of Ares, and was a citizen of Leonster before marrying her husband. When Agustria waged war with Grannvale, Eldigan sent Grahnye and Ares to Leonster for their own safety. Its said she blamed Sigurd for her husband's death. However, Grahnye died when the Grannvale Empire invaded Leonster. Young Ares was then adopted and raised as a mercenary by Jabarro. As mentioned in the quote above, Ares appears to be able to fondly remember his mother, despite the fact that she passed on when he was still at a very young age. Ares claims she went to the grave with the knowledge that Sigurd murdered Eldigan. Grahyne never appears in the game itself, but is merely mentioned in passing by her son. Grahnye's identity, and appearance are later revealed alongside her family members in the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. Other Appearances In the Mitsuki Oosawa's adaptation, Eldigan's wife is renamed Iria and she plays a larger role then her game counterpart, Grahnye. Iria is shown to be jealous of Eldigan's close relationship with Lachesis, as she is more or less aware of their feelings being romantic in nature despite their blood bond. As a result, she behaves in a rather cold and merciless manner whenever she is in their presence. While she does give Lachesis permission to join Sigurd's army in Eldigan's place, Sigurd and Lachesis soon realize that Iria is only doing so in the hopes that she will get killed in battle, which saddens Lachesis (who always attempted to get along with her) and disturbs Sigurd. When Eldigan is executed Iria is mostly calm, but deep down she gloats about how desperate Lachesis must be. Like her game counterpart, she is a citizen of Leonster and is subsequently killed during Grannvale's invasion. Iria's appearance is different from Grahnye's as well, sporting blonde hair and a slightly more regal wardrobe, compared to Grahnye's pink dress and light brown-colored hair. Etymology In the Fenian cycle of Irish mytholygy, Gráinne (pronounced grawn-ya) is the intended wife of Fionn mac Cumhaill, leader of the Fianna. She falls in love with the Fianna knight Diarmuid Ua Duibhne because of a magical "love spot" on his forehead and places a geis on him to run away with her. The two are eventually pardoned by Fionn and settle in Kerry, where they have five children. Diarmuid is later injured in a hunting accident and Fionn intentionally allows him to die. After this, her actions vary between versions of the story. In some versions she mourns her husband until she dies herself, while in others she swears her sons to avenge their father's death on Fionn. In still others she forgives Fionn, or even marries him. Gráinne is consistently shown to be shallow, willful, ruthless, and passionate in all versions of the myth, leading some to call her neurotic. Trivia * According to the Serenesforest article on the prototype for Genealogy of the Holy War, the original mother for Ares was Lachesis. * Grahnye makes a cameo appearance in the background of the ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)'' tournament promo cards for Ares and Lachesis released alongside Series 12. Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Background characters